Optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol is useful as an intermediate for the synthesis of medicinal compounds. For the method of producing optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol, a technology comprising synthesizing the same from an optically active compound and a technology starting with a prochiral compound and conducting asymmetric synthesis or optical resolution, among others, are known. As such a method, the method disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-06-141876 comprises producing optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol by stereoselectively reducing N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone in the presence of an enzyme capable of catalyzing the stereoselective reduction of N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone. However, this method is not suited for practical use, partly because fungi used as an enzyme source are difficult to cultivate on an industrial scale and carry out the process thereafter and partly because the charge concentration of the substrate and the rate of conversion from the substrate to the product are low.